race_department_simulation_careerfandomcom-20200214-history
Apex Racing Team
220px |full name = Apex Racing Team |base = Monte Carlo, Monaco |founder = Milos Ancevski, Joel Rautavaara |noted staff = Milos Ancevski, Joel Rautavaara |noted driver = Milos Ancevski Joel Rautavaara Daniel Harvey |FFG (y/n) = y |FFG debut = S1 Australian FFG Grand Prix |FFG races competed = 51 |FFG Points = 566 |FFG WCC = 1 (Season 3) |FFG win = 7 |FFG PP = 12 |FFG FL = 2 |EE (y/n) = y |EE debut = RFS2 Race of Austria |EE races competed = 28 |EE win = 3 |EE podiums = 7 |EE PP = 3 |GPTCC (y/n) = y |GPTCC debut = GPTCC S2 Zandvoort |GPTCC races competed = 18 |GPTCC win = 3 |GPTCC podiums = 10 |GPTCC FL = 1}} Apex Racing Team is a team competing in the GP4 Touring Car Championship and the Formula FG Championship. It has had an interesting Driver Training Programme, contracting mostly their talented drivers to race: Ancevski, Rautavaara and Harvey. With Ancevski also in the team manager spot, it is a very organised team, but their luck is what's lacking. The team sported a livery which had their tobacco sponsor, Lucky Strike. For their sister team, their tobacco sponsor was Gauloises, as it sponsored Andy Black's helmet. After the fifth season of GPTCC, the team was renamed to Sanik Racing and Sanikku Racing for their sister team, and ending the sponsorship with Lucky Strike and Gauloises. For Andy Black it prompted him to sponsor his helmet only with the Audi logo. It is also known as Andy Black's rival team. rFactor Simulated Career Season 2 The team entered the series with the driver Joel Rautavaara at the Lienz GP, after buying out Last Resort Racing. The team was really fast, considering they entered mid-season. Season 3 The team signed a new star driver, Milos Ancevski, who left Smokers Paradise due to many DNF's in that season. With some briliant drives, Milos managed to win 3 races that season, one being his home race at Serbia. He also won the Finnish Grand Prix, to cheer the Finnish fans with their home driver's teammate winning the race. Eventually he finished 3rd in the drivers championship. Rautavaara on the other hand, had a nice start to the season, but had a bit of bad luck which put him in no man's land - not close to the top, but not close to the midfield either. The Finn finished the season 8th overall. Season 4 ART kept both of the drivers as from last year and the team made chose Hart as their engine supplier, with their rival team, Red Bull Endurance Racing, having Mugen-Honda engines as their supplier. After the test race, Ancevski and Black made hashtagging wars. The season started off poorly, the Hart engine was lacking in power which made the team fight for podiums. Rautavaara by suprise was the first one to get one, and right after that came Milos to equal his teammate's 3rd place in the very next race. Milos aimed high for his home race - a race win. But no matter how much he was pushing, he wasn't able to keep up with the pace of the Martini cars, finishing behind his teammate in the end, as the last points scorer. The fans were very disappointed at this result by their home hero. Later there was an oval race announced as the last race of the season, because the RDFIA agreed that replacing a circuit with some corners with a circuit with no corners is a completely full idea. This resulted in the team retiring due to protest, and lack of money. Formula FG Series Season 1 Already at the start, it looked like a hard season for the team, as they weren't supplied a good engine that underperformed massively in qualifying. To add to that, Andrea Dovizioso breached the contract and the team was left with minus 1 driver for the start of the season. Complete newcomer, Daniel Harvey was put to the spot, to bring glory to the team. These things left the team having to fight themselves for positions in the races, and it proved decent, as both Joel and Daniel were leading the race at the season opener, but Daniel got taken out, and Joel had a car problem. In Malaysia, even worse things for the team, a decent qualy, but Joel's car failed in the race from P4, while Daniel struggled to get points. Even though the team tried to fix the reliability, the issues continued in Brazil, this time Daniel had a problem while Joel was on the wrong strategy. Finally, Imola could bring a nice double points finish with no car failures. Spain and Austria were renember as points thrown away, especially in Spain where Harvey was running for a podium, maybe even a race win, but understeered wide into turn 3. In Austria, the team had a bad quali session, but Rautavaara climbed up to points, only to get taken out by an unpatient Pablo Diehl when the latter was recovering from his mistake. Monaco saw the team score some points again, while Canada saw the first touch of the 2 Apex cars, with Joel stuck in the gravel into last place. The Finn did a briliant recovery to finish 11th place in the end, while his teammate outscored him for the 2nd time this season, finishing in his grid position - 7th. At this point, rival team Speedy Racing signed rival driver, Andy Black, to what the team manager Ancevski wasn't looking forward to. And indeed, to spice things up, in the very next race at Nurburgring, rookie Tim Engberink has barrel rolled Apex Racing driver Daniel Harvey while fighting for position. This resulted in the Brit retiring, while Tim could peacefully continue his race with no harm done to the car. Rautavaara saved the weekend with a 5th place, but Harvey's crash also left a bitter taste for the team aswell. Rautavaara had a nice points streak after that, until he retired with gearbox issues in Monza, the first race in a while where the team scored no points. Indianapolis was good, Rautavaara held off Diehl in the much faster BRT, but Suzuka brought some tough luck to both drivers, with both of them crashing, which made Harvey's 4th place on the grid useless. The team dropped one constructors's position due to that, and will have the exact same numbers they had in season 1. GPTCC Series Apex Racing Team Season 2 The team missed out season 1 due to not finding any drivers to drive the car. Therefore, the team was relieved after Milos Ancevski announced that he will leave Forza Turismo GP, and took it as a chance to try and enter the sport. Alongside Milos was a rookie driver, Daniel Harvey. The debut race went fairly good as Milos got up to 5th in quali and 4th in the 1st race. Fighting for the podium in the 2nd race, his engine decided to blow up, repeating the 2nd race retirement from last season, making it a streak. Daniel showed great form in the 3rd race, but only fast enough for 4th. The team is still looking for it's first podium in the series. In Austria, the tables have turned. Harvey went flying into turn 1, and took the lead. He was unseen for the rest of the race and won. Teammate Ancevski got a failure right to the finish line, just holding off rival Andy Black for 5th place after what looked like a double podium for the Monaco squad. In the 2nd race though, the team got their biscuit with a double podium, domination by Harvey and holding off by Ancevski managed to get them a good result. At Nordscheife, Harvey struggled a lot, but Ancevski was able to take the podium at one event. Harvey came close to the drivers championship lead at this race - as a rookie driver. Interlagos saw a wet quali in which Apex's didn't show the pace they were expected to, and saw them having to fight for positions in races. Harvey retired in race 2, losing a chance of starting from pole in race 3. In Adelaide the team badly struggled for race pace, but still got some mediocre results in all 3 races. Their home race was a big success, with the team bringing massive qualifying speed improvements, which meant that they were able to qualify up high, and get another double podium for the home fans, though they weren't able to beat the OMR of Utzer for a victory, or their first 1-2 finish. Season 3 Season 3, after a promising start to the year, ended up as a massive dissappointment. The Monaco-squad took a front row lockout on the opening round at Suzuka, their first ever, outqualifying both title favourite OMR cars. The race ended up as a disaster, even though the car, unlike last season, showed supreme reliability, Harvey had no pace and barely held onto a podium finish, while his teammate had pace, but spun the car in the esses which lost him any chance of a good result. In the next race, even worse luck strikes. In rainy qualifying, which came quite unexpectedly, Harvey was able to only get the car up to 4th place, with Ancevski starting outside of the top 6. Harvey had another dismal Portugese GP, retiring 2 out of 3 times. Next race saw yet another wet qualifying, and both drivers failed to qualify within the top 6, which killed the team's any hopes of winning a world championship. In later races, their luck has finally stabilised, but at this point it was too late. The team struggled to get into the top 6 in both qualifying, and races. Best result was a 2-4 at the Australian GP in the reversed grid race, after Harvey couldn't hold on to what would be the team's first victory that season. Harvey also got a podium in their home race at Monaco, with a 3rd place. After this set of races their luck dropped again, as the team got robbed off two podiums in Austria with two exact same driver errors, and a really unexpected failure for Ancevski at his worst track, Spa. Season 4 Season 4 was a well start to the season at the season opener. The team returned to victory at Japan, when Daniel Harvey won it. The team scored a total of 2 wins, both secured by Harvey. Ancevski did not won a race this season. The team bounced back to 2nd in the Teams' Championship thanks to the large gap between the team and Online Martini Racing. Season 5 Season 5 was a decent start to the team, but through the whole season, their form was a little better than before. Harvey secured 2 wins meanwhile Ancevski secured only one victory. Due to the short gap between 2KF1, Eipekkusu and Falcon, they finished 5th in the Teams' Championship, with 405 points. Season 6 Season 6 did not went out well for the team at the first 3 races, but at the fourth round of the season, the team started to be very competitive, securing the Constructors' Championship at the end of the season, with 519 points. Eipekkusu Racing Season 4 Despite some financial issues, the team has still managed to buy the struggling Team Haiburiddo team, and get them on their side. Complete Results Formula FG Results (key) (results in bold indicate pole position; results in italics indicate fastest lap) GPTCC Results Apex Racing Team Eipekkusu Racing Complete Touring Car Championship results (key) (results in bold indicate pole position; results in italics indicate fastest lap) * = 46 points scored as Team Haiburiddo rFactor Endurance Results Category:Formula FG constructors Category:GPTCC constructors